My Messedup Life With One Direction
by MegTomlinson
Summary: A story about five girls and the five boys of One Direction. Just to establish, there are books out about One Direction, Dare to Dream and Forever Young, so haters gonna hate
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ready yet Meg?" Said Harry staring his blue-eyed blond-haired girlfriend

"Umm yea I guess" I said worried "Do I have to sing with you on stage tonight?"

"Yes you want to, don't be scared, it's fun" Harry said. As Harry went to his spot I peeked out to see if I can see how many people are here to see the One Direction in concert. As Bella walked up to me she noticed that I have a look of fear in my eyes.

"There is nothing to worry about, I go on stage all the time" Bella informed me like she was bragging. Bella and Niall have be dating since, well forever but me and harry have only been together for 2 and a half months.

"Yea Bella your famous everyone wants you and Niall to get married and you know it." I said. I'm only 20 and Harry is 23 everyone thinks he's dating me as a fall back I don't know if it's true or not, but I don't question it at all. I don't want Harry to mad at me.

I look for my phone and take it out, Christine texting me about Andrew again. She's so happy their dating and she says "I'm never going to let him go again" Andrew and Nadia just broke up they been dating since the 7th grade. I think Andrew is using Christine to get Nadia jealous but I don't think his plan is going to work since Nadia's last night in U.S. is in two weeks. I'm flying back home tonight with Bella. Niall and Harry have to stay in The U.K. to work on their comeback album. And for one thing I don't get how people lost interest in them.

Nicole calls me to make sure Liam (her Boyfriend) is doing fine. "Yes he's fine you don't have to worry about him all the time you know?" I said "yeah I know, but I worry about him too much because I love him" Nicole and Liam have been dating for almost a year and Nicole loves him and wants to marry him one day, but she thinks her parents won't approve of her marrying a rock star. Nicole's one of those freaky smart people and her mom and dad want her to marry a smart guy. Liam is a smart guy, but he's also a rock star.

I hear someone introducing the guys, and I slowly walk away from the stage as Harry picks me up and brings me on stage and Niall looks at me and tells me something I don't understand, but I know it's something about Bella. As Bella walks out on stage she hugs me and again says something to me I can't here. As they sing WMYB their first song that made them famous and goes to Stole My Heart toward the end Niall Starts talking to Bella about their good moments and their bad moments Niall gets down on one knee and says "Bella will you marry me"

"YES YES A THOUNDS TIMES YES!'' As Bella turns towards that crowd she yells "HA I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU ALL THAT ONE DAY I WAS GOING TO GET MARIED TO NIALL HORAN" Harry looks at me and smiles and then I can't help but smile back.

Bella and I walked off stage together and I was thinking to myself, _I have so much on my mind I can't think about my friend's issues. Not to sound mean or anything but ever since Harry and I started dating everyone wants to be my friend. And I'm getting hate mail and stuff like that._ When the show is over, Louis walks up to me. Louis and I are like brother and sister, I can tell him anything. I told him how I'm getting hate mail, and how Christine is annoying me about Andrew. The thing I like about him is that I can tell him anything, because he is a good listener, and if I'm sad he can make me happy. Louis is 27 and still dating the same person since I was 13. My best friend Maegan calls me to make sure Bella is getting married to Niall. I said yes but I think she is too young to married. I hear Nicole in the background talking about Liam (normal for her) and Harry comes behind me and picks me up and spins me around Maegan hears him talking and told me to tell him she said "hi" He hears her and says "hi" back to her. Harry takes my phone and hangs up (Even though I'm not done talking to her) and informs me that I didn't sing. I smile and tell him "Bella needs to talk to me you know" I lower my voice "girl stuff." He says oh and walks away _I hope he's not mad at me for not staying on stage_ I think to myself. I don't know what I would do. Later that night as I leave for the plane Harry tells me to text/call him when I land in Chicago. I tell him I will. As I leave, he kisses me on the forehead and tells me he loves me. I tell him I love him too and walk on the plane with Bella. She's already planning the Wedding. She wants to have it in the summer. And Niall is going to pay for the whole thing. As we takeoff, I fall asleep and dream of Harry and I one day getting married and having kids. I wake up to Bella hitting me because we are landing. It's almost seven in the Moring when we land. _Great_ I say to myself. As I step off the plane I smell the Chicago air. _Oh how I missed this smell_ I thought to myself. As I take out my phone, I text Harry saying that I'm safely off the plane and heading home in the limo. As me and Bella get out suitcases we talk about her wedding. She is going to have her mom (who works at a party store) supply the decorations. I agree to everything like I'm pay any attention when I can't stop thinking about Harry all I want is him to text me back. I mean, I know he's busy or something but I want –no- I need him to text me back.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walk in to my house I get a text, I look at my phone and see who texted me. Maegan texted me she wanted to be the first to welcome me back from the U.K. I texted her back saying thanks you and I hope to see you soon. As I'm closing my phone Harry calls me. We had a two hour call and we just talked about random stuff and he was on twit cam so I guess our phone call wasn't that private. I told Harry to go to bed and then hung up on him before he had a chance to reply to me. Bella is going to stay at my house while we are in the U.S which is going to be for like two or three weeks tops. Even though we are 20 I still live at home but that's because I live in the U.K and Bella and I live together, but since Bella is getting married Bella is going to move in with Niall. Maybe I will ask Nicole to move to the U.K. with me, since she is dating Liam and is always calling/texting him. As Bella walks in my room to tell me something she looks around and says "you never changed it since you were little?" "No," I reply "my room has to be clean for a long time to get it redone and I guess my mom and dad never redid it since I moved" Harry ring tone played on my phone "Why is he calling me when I told him to go to bed?" He tells me to go outside; I do as he says and notice the limo is still here and the door form the limo shut.

I look to see who it was. It was Harry, so I jumped into his arms, "You said you have to stay in England to work on the comeback album?" I say.

"Change in plans, I'm going to spend the next two weeks with you," he replies.

"Where's Niall?"

"Um he is going to be here tomorrow or the next day."

"Oh," I reply. "Are we allowed to tell Bella?"

"Let's not, because I don't want her to get her hopes up, he might have to return home in this break"

"Okay, but I'm so happy that you're here!"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you Louis is here too."

"That's fine with me, growing up I had a crush on him" Harry looks at me with a face and I say "I like you now so don't get jealous!"

"I'm not going to get jealous. I'm going to get jealous when your crush you had before you met me shows up and starts hitting on you"

I look at him with confusion on my face, then recognition. "Oh, Gabe? He knows I'm dating you."

"Yeah, but he still will."

"It's been 2 years since we last saw each other at the last day of school, so calm down he might have a girlfriend by now"

"Ok I will calm down" he took a short breath "for now"

Louis coming out of the limo makes Harry happy again like he casted a magic spell or something.

Later that day Liam came to Nicole's house and Nicole was shocked because she didn't know he was going to come to the U.S without telling her. Liam didn't even tell Harry or Louis because they didn't know either. But Niall still is not here, but that's okay because Bella thinks he's not coming so that's good. Maegan comes over and she's still not used to me, Nicole, and Bella dating people in one direction.

"Hi Mae" Me and Harry said happily

"Hi guys" she replays "where Bella?"

"I think she stepped out for a phone call" Harry says

"Oh" She responds and sits down right next to me.

Later that day Harry and I went out shopping for no reason at all we had nothing else to do. As we walk up and down aisles holding hands some girl notice it was Harry Styles form One Direction. And she asked what happed to them and he said, "We broke up because," he stopped "never mind that" and then took a picture with her and then we left that store and drove around town for maybe an hour and then we went back to my house. When we walked in Liam, Nicole, and Louis were talking. Then Nicole noticed that I was back and told me she needed to tell me something in private and I told her I needed to ask her something.

We went in my room and locked the door and she told me that she thinks that Louis's girlfriend has a crush on Harry. And then I asked, "How do you know that?"

"A little bird told me" she said with a smile

_Is she just messing with me or is she telling the truth? _

"What are you going to ask me?" Nicole questioned like she wanted to change the topic

"Oh Yah I almost forgot, do you want to have a Harry Potter marathon with me and Harry? You can have Liam come to."

"Yah that sound fun, but when?"

"Tonight we are going to pull an all-nighter."

"Oh okay then" She said "I will ask Liam now.

Then she left me alone in my room, I put some perfume on and got some blankets and went down stairs to see that Louis and Eleanor are going to join us too. Nicole looked at me and mouthed awkward and then we stared the first movie.


End file.
